


Just for You

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Light Bondage, M/M, attempted non-con, sub!Harry, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to belong <i>only</i> to Snape, but someone else doesn't understand.</p>
<p>Beta'd by Rakina, thanks so much! Written for the hp_cross_gen fest for lilrinnieb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for You

**Just for You**

Harry hurried down to breakfast, a fierce blush heating his cheeks at the memory of Seamus discovering him doing _that_. It wasn't as if he'd meant Seamus to walk in on him in the middle of it, Harry had thought for sure the dorm was going to be empty. Harry had spent the past few Hogsmeade weekends alone in the dorms _exploring_. It wouldn't have been so bad if Seamus had walked in when he'd just been engaged in some normal wanking. But, oh no, Seamus had to pick the day to forget his scarf when Harry had conjured ropes to bind both his legs and one arm to the bedposts. Seamus had stared. Then he'd stared some more and then he'd run out again without a word to Harry. Harry wasn't quite sure what had caused Seamus to run more: Harry's nakedness; Harry's Gryffindor tie being used as a gag; Harry being bound to the bed – or the picture of Snape that Harry was staring at while he wanked. He'd been so shaken up after being caught that he hadn't even managed to come!

Now, Harry slid onto one of the benches at the Gryffindor table and tried to still his rapidly beating heart. Seamus winked at him and Harry flushed even more.

"Blimey, Harry," Ron said in a whisper. "Never thought you'd be the kinky sort."

Harry groaned and banged his head on the table. "Kill me now. Seamus told you?"

"And Dean. And Neville," Ron agreed amiably as he tucked into a sausage.

"Oh, God. I'm a dead man," Harry moaned again.

"Yep," said Ron around his mouthful of sausage. "And we have Potions first thing. This is going to be interesting."

Interesting? Harry would be grateful if he managed to get through Potions without coming in his trousers. Again. That had happened last week when Snape was demonstrating the best way to remove bubotuber pus and Harry's mind could not let go of the image of Snape's hands squeezing and tightening over the pustules in a rhythmic action that seemed so familiar to the boys. Harry wasn't the only one who'd been shifting in his seat, but Harry was sure he was the only one who'd made a mess of his trousers when the plant had finally spurted all over Snape's gloved hand. Harry couldn't help imagining that it was his prick that Snape was squeezing and rubbing.

Harry wasn't at all sure how he managed to make it from the Great Hall down to the dungeons, but make it he did. Had he even eaten any breakfast? He wasn't feeling hungry, but he wasn't sure whether that was from nerves (this would be the first time he'd faced Snape after stealing his picture) or because he had actually eaten something.

Harry followed Ron to the back of the room and took refuge behind the worktable. He gave thanks to whoever designed them to be above waist-height even when sitting down. His prick was hard every time he entered the classroom now and Harry wondered at the strange twist of fate that had him lusting after Snape of all people. Part of it was due to the war, and the way Snape had given orders to the wizards and witches under him, expecting them to obey instantly. The part of Harry that craved orders and submission had woken up in a frenzy, whereas before it was just something he had occasionally thought about in passing.

Harry had just removed his Potions textbook, his parchments, quills and inks and settled them on his desk when a large, dark shadow loomed in front of him. He swallowed audibly.

"Oh no you don't, Potter. I want you at the front of the class where I can keep a better eye on you. Move, now."

"Yes, sir," Harry tried not to moan, grateful that he was sitting down already. He was sure he would have fallen as his knees turned to rubber at the man's forceful tone. Harry gathered everything back up and threw it haphazardly into his bag once more. His heart thudded against his ribs as he made his way to the front of the class, the bag loosely held in front of his groin. At least Snape hadn't ordered him to partner with any of the Slytherins, which was a small mercy.

"Today, we shall endeavour to make the Draught of Peace and –" Snape was cut off as Hermione hopped in her seat with her hand raised.

"Yes, Miss Granger? To what do I owe this unfounded interruption?"

Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins all sniggered as Hermione blushed. "It's just, sir, are you sure that potion is allowed? The ingredients..."

"Are you or are you not of age, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir."

"As are all the students in this class. Potions take many forms, Miss Granger, and have many ingredients, including this one. Do you think any of the great masters would balk at this? As for it being allowed, this potion comes up frequently on the NEWTs, so it has been approved by all the relevant educational bodies, including our own Headmaster."

Oh, dear Merlin! Harry suddenly had an inkling of what ingredient they'd been talking about.

"We're not – we're not going to have to do it in class, are we?" Hermione asked, her face paling as all the girls looked horror-struck.

Snape sneered at her. "Do you take me for some sort of voyeur? Privacy will be required, so each of you in turn may use my office and return with your sample. And make sure you clean up after yourselves! Right, who's first?"

Suddenly the whole class seemed to find the wood grain of their desk rather fascinating, until Draco Malfoy's shrill voice broke the uncomfortable silence. "I'll volunteer, Professor. After all, _I_ have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Always knew you were a wanker, Malfoy," Ron mumbled under his breath, but of course Snape heard him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley. And for that little stunt, you will be next after Draco."

Draco turned around and rather childishly stuck his tongue out at Ron, but either Snape didn't notice, or pretended not to.

"Very well, Draco," said Snape, as he leaned over his own desk to pluck a glass phial from it. He handed it to Draco and then closed the office door after the Slytherin.

"Well?" snapped Snape. "What are you all waiting for? You can each begin to gather the remaining ingredients, can't you? Or have you forgotten where the store room is after seven years?"

Harry headed to the store cupboard, his mind vaguely wondering what the girls were going to do in order to get a sample. The ingredients list didn't specify semen, just "essence of the witch or wizard" brewing the potion. Girls didn't actually _produce_ anything, did they? Then he shuddered, he really, really didn't want to know. Girls were a mystery and he hoped they would remain that way. It wasn't softness and flowery scents that Harry wanted, he realised that now. When he'd been kissing Cho, sometimes she would place Harry's hand on her breast and every time he'd made some excuse to get away from her. No, girls were definitely not for him. 

Harry had daydreamed about Bill and Charlie, sometimes the twins if he was feeling mischievous, but never about Ron. Ron was his best friend, but he wasn't material to wank over. Not like Snape. Snape, whom Harry had seen in several states of undress as they'd been billeted together in some of the camps during the war: Snape in shirtsleeves; Snape in little more than a towel; Snape in a pair of pyjama bottoms. Harry wondered sometimes if the reason he'd defeated Voldemort so spectacularly was because he'd been in such a state of sexual frustration! He'd been unable to wank the whole time because he never had a minute to himself, what with strategy meetings and bodyguards surrounding him the whole time.

But Snape. Snape was definitely for Harry, but how to get the man to realise it? Harry wasn't really sure how you went about seducing a man, never mind one who was his teacher and a lot older than him. Snape would probably burst out laughing and humiliate him till the end of the school year. No, fantasies were a lot safer, if a bit unsatisfying lately.

Harry returned to his worktable, carefully placing his ingredients in the order they needed to be prepared to add to the potion. His _essence_ would be the last ingredient to be added. Trying to quell the sense of nervous anticipation coiling in the pit of his belly, he began slicing the dandelion roots. He would get to wank in Snape's office. With the man himself right on the other side of the door! 

"Mr. Potter, you're next," said Snape. Harry glanced up and realised he was the only person left in the room. "Hurry up or you will be late for your next class. Didn't you hear the bell?"

"No, sir," said Harry as he took the proffered phial from Snape's hand. Was it his imagination or had Snape seemed to let his hand linger on Harry's for longer than was strictly necessary to transfer the glass? Snape needn't have worried; Harry had been so excited during the lesson that it barely took him two strokes before he was coming over his hand and spurting copious amounts into the phial. As Harry cast a cleaning charm over himself and the few drops he'd spilled onto the floor, a bit of black material caught his eye. Snape's scarf, draped casually over the back of his desk chair.

Harry knew it was wrong, he even argued with himself for a few moments, but he lifted the scarf and hid it under his robes, casting a concealment charm on it. It was too good an opportunity to miss. Snape's scarf! Harry could smell Snape's scent emanating from beneath his own robes and he just hoped his legs would support him long enough to get to Transfiguration.

***

Once all the class had left, leaving their samples named and dated and with preserving charms cast on them, Severus took the samples into his office and locked them in a cabinet, ready for when they'd be needed. His hands lingered over the last sample, the contents in the bottle belonging to Harry Potter. The boy thought he was so good at keeping his emotions hidden, but Severus knew what he was after... what he needed. And he would be just the one to give it to him. Severus glanced at his chair. As expected, his scarf was missing.

Potter had taken the bait. Now all he needed to do was reel him in.

***

For the next few weeks, Severus watched Potter closely. He noted every time he became breathless in Potions; every time his face flushed when he caught Severus staring at him at mealtimes; watched Potter's name on a variant of the Marauders' Map which Severus had created. One night he was brought up short. Potter had been spending almost every night for the past three weeks haunting the Astronomy Tower, but tonight there was another name next to Potter's on the parchment. Very close to Potter in fact, as if the two of them were touching each other.

Severus grabbed map and wand in his fist and left his rooms in an angry flurry of robes.

***

Harry found it difficult to find time alone at school. The dorms and common rooms were always full of other classmates and it was the same in the showers or the Quidditch locker rooms. It wasn't just that he wanted privacy to touch himself, although sometimes that was good, but he really just needed somewhere to be alone to think and let his mind wander. For a long time he'd avoided the Astronomy Tower, for rumours were rife that it was the best place for a romantic rendezvous and Harry didn't want to be in the midst of courting couples. That would just depress him.

But for the past few weeks he'd been coming up to the Astronomy Tower and he hadn't seen anyone else at all. It seemed the rumours were just that: rumours. His heart felt lighter as soon as he started walking up the spiral steps; for a few hours he could be alone just to be himself. He could just be _Harry_. Not the Boy Who Lived. Not the Chosen One. Not the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort or any of that rubbish. The Tower was where he could be alone. 

But not tonight.

Harry stopped in the doorway, noticing at once that the lanterns were lit and someone else was here. His sanctuary had been invaded and Harry turned to go back down the way he'd come when he heard his name called.

"Oh. Hi, Seamus," Harry replied, recognising the voice and holding his tongue. He really wanted to know what Seamus was doing here, ruining his solitude. The top of the Astronomy Tower was the only place he'd ever been truly alone and it rankled that Seamus had come up here tonight.

"Come in, Harry," said Seamus with a big grin, a flop of his fringe obscuring his eyes. Harry felt his hackles rise even more: inviting Harry in as if it was _his_ room! Harry stepped further into the room, quelling a sigh.

"I actually come up here to be alone," Harry said softly, hoping Seamus would get the hint and leave.

"You don't want to be alone," said Seamus confidently. "I know what you want, Harry. I've seen it."

Harry flushed, remembering that awful day when Seamus had caught him wanking. "I'd rather you didn't bring that up."

"Why? I know your desires, Harry. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Before Harry even knew what was happening, Seamus had his wand out and Harry was naked and flying across the room until he smacked hard against the wall. Dark green tendrils of some sort of vine erupted from the stone and snaked around him to hold him against the castle wall. His arms were tugged high above his head, the vines snapping shut on his wrists. Another vine slithered across his legs and kept his ankles tethered to the stone a few inches above the floor. A final vine shot across his chest, making it difficult to breathe.

"Seamus! Let me down!" Harry roared as loudly as he could with his constricted lungs, but at least Seamus hadn't seen fit to gag him as well. "What the hell are you playing at?" Harry let his anger override his fear.

"What does it look like?" Seamus asked, still smiling. "I'm giving you what you want. You want to be tied up and at someone's mercy, don't you?"

"No! Not like this! You don't understand!" This wasn't what Harry wanted! He didn't want to be at _anyone's_ mercy, only _his_. Only _his_. This wasn't fun; this wasn't even arousing in the least.

"Let me go!"

"Now, now, Harry. You know you can't get away. You don't want to." Seamus waved his wand again and performed the Langlock curse, so no matter how much Harry might scream and shout, no one would hear him. It was more effective than any gag.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Seamus continued to ramble, either ignoring Harry's mouthed pleas, or not interested in obeying them. "That night I caught you tied up and wanking to a picture of _him_." 

Seamus shuddered as if even the memory was too much. "You're beautiful, Harry. You deserve so much better than an old, ugly, greasy git like him. I can give you what you want. You want a Master, don't you? You crave rules and discipline; I can do that for you. I can punish you as much as you want. I can mark you as mine; you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Seamus leaned over him and trailed a forefinger down the middle of Harry's chest before trailing it back up and pinching Harry's left nipple between finger and thumb. "How about a ring? I could pierce you and then everyone would know you belong to me."

Seamus glanced up at him, smiling as he pressed his head down for a kiss. Harry tried to turn his own head but Seamus had been ready for the attempt and clamped Harry's face in his hands as he pressed his lips down hard on Harry's. Salt from Harry's tears mingled with their saliva as Seamus kissed the breath from him. Harry wondered if he was going to pass out. 

"Mr. Finnegan, step away from Mr. Potter at once!" The command came in the voice of Harry's dreams and fantasies. Harry would have sagged with relief if the vines hadn't been holding him to the wall. Snape had saved him. Again.

Seamus pulled away and Harry gulped in some much needed air. 

"It's none of your business! We weren't doing anything wrong!" Seamus declared.

"I will be the judge of that, Finnegan! For a start, you have a naked student trussed to a wall while you yourself are still fully dressed! Sexual assault is not tolerated at this school!"

"It's not assault! It's what he wants!" Seamus protested.

"Mr. Potter? Did you agree to this?"

Harry screamed NO at the top of his lungs, but of course there was no sound. 

Snape waved his wand at him. "Finite Incantatem!"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Harry snarled at Seamus. "Don't you ever come near me again!"

"But Harry..."

"Get OUT!" Harry shrieked.

"Do you wish to press charges, Potter?" Snape asked and Harry wondered at the man's kind tone. Was that what it took for Snape to see him as more than a copy of his father? As more than the Boy Who Lived? A near-rape? He didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or cry.

"No, just keep him away from me."

"Two hundred points from Gryffindor, Mr. Finnegan, and you have an appointment with the Headmaster in the morning. Now go!"

Seamus ran from the room as if Dementors were at his heels and Harry was glad to see him go. Snape used his wand to sever the vines holding Harry to the wall and in a few moments, Harry was cradled in the man's arms as he used his own cloak to cover his nakedness. Harry was trembling now that the adrenaline was wearing off and he felt spaced out. "I don't know what he did with my clothes," Harry mumbled. His shaking got worse.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing and one of your friends can bring you some clothes, Potter."

"No, sir! Please! I don't want anyone else to know about this!"

"Potter, you've just been assaulted and I think you might be suffering from shock. It would be remiss of me not to get you some medical attention."

"I'll be all right. I'm just a bit shook-up, that's all. I just need to forget what he did. Make me forget, sir. Please."

"You want me to Obliviate you?"

"No, Professor. That's not what I meant." Harry turned in the man's arms and pressed his lips against his professor's.

For a few seconds, Snape allowed the kiss, but then he pulled his mouth abruptly away. "Potter! You don't know what you're doing!"

"I do, sir," Harry said softly. "I want you to erase every trace of him from my body. Claim me. Mark me as yours. I've only ever wanted to be yours, sir." Harry slipped out of the man's arms and slid to the floor, kneeling gracefully as he lowered his neck. Snape's cloak fell from his body to pool about his knees in a puddle of black fabric, leaving Harry fully exposed under the man's gaze. Even though Harry couldn't see it, he could feel the weight of that gaze right down to his bones, down to his marrow. Snape's breathing hitched as he stared.

"Do you even know what you are offering me, Potter?"

"A bit," Harry admitted. "But I know I want it to be you who teaches me everything. Everything, Master."

"Master..." Snape said to himself. "Well, the first thing you need to learn is not to let yourself get into these sort of situations ever again! Where is your wand, Harry?"

"In my trunk," Harry admitted, noticing that Snape had called him by his first name. "I didn't think I'd need it just for coming up here. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, but I think this scare tonight has helped you learn that lesson, hasn't it, pet?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, tears springing to his eyes.

"You can't go back to the dorms like this. Come with me." Snape held out his hand to help Harry up from the floor and led him over to a cupboard housing spare telescopes and parchment. Snape pressed his wand to a couple of bricks to the right of the cupboard and a secret passageway opened behind them.

Harry followed at his heels like an obedient puppy as they descended down a spiral staircase, the only light coming from the tip of Snape's wand. The dust stuck to the soles of Harry's bare feet and he tried not to think of what else he might be stepping in as they made their way down and down some more.

It wasn't a surprise that they ended up in the dungeons, Harry knew Hogwarts was rife with secret passages, but it was a surprise that they emerged into what he guessed was Snape's living room. Rather than a room in black or green, which Harry would have expected from Snape, the space was decorated in muted earth tones. A brown leather sofa sat in front of the fireplace, cream, brown and gold scatter cushions arranged artfully against the back of it. Two whole walls were taken up with bookcases from floor to ceiling and some books that didn't fit in the shelves hovered a few inches in front of the bookcases.

The fire was lit, as were lanterns on the wall making the room seem quite cosy. Not what Harry had expected from Snape at all. There was a tapestry above the mantelpiece, of St. George and the dragon, but other than that nothing much seemed personal. As Harry tugged the cloak tighter around him, Snape went into another room and emerged a few moments later with a bottle of Old Ogden's and two crystal tumblers. He conjured a coffee table and set them down, before pouring out two generous measures.

"Drink up," Snape said. Harry sat down on the floor and took a sip of the firewhisky. It burned all the way down his throat and he coughed and spluttered once he'd finished swallowing.

"It's good for shock," added Snape. "And you have had a shock tonight, Potter. Would you like to talk about it?"

"After," said Harry, putting the glass down and crawling on his hands and knees to Snape. He rested his head against Snape's seated legs. Much to his delight, Snape caressed his hair. Harry hummed in contentment, his cock pulsing with desire.

"After what, pet?"

"After you take me to bed. I meant what I said. I want you to erase every trace of him."

"You're not ready for that yet."

"I am!" Harry protested, sitting up so that Snape could see his very erect cock for himself. "I want you to claim me."

Harry sensed the man was wavering. "Please!" he begged, pressing his hands down on Snape's thighs and kneading them, hearing the man above him groan. "Please!" Harry begged again, realising how much Snape seemed to like him begging and on his knees.

"Where did he touch you?" Snape's eyes fluttered closed for a few seconds.

"On my chest, here," said Harry as he drew a line down the middle of his chest like Seamus had done. "And my nipple. He pinched my nipple too."

"He kissed you as well, I saw him."

"Yes, Master," said Harry. "He did."

Snape reached out and caressed Harry's cheek. "What sort of monster am I, Potter? I see you getting assaulted and all I can think of is how good you looked tied to that wall, your chest heaving as you struggled for breath."

"You can do it," Harry said, a little breathless again just at the thought. "You can tie me up. I want you to."

Snape's hand pulled away from his head and he gazed down at him. "So I got it all wrong, did I? You did want Finnegan to do that to you?" His voice had gone cold.

"No, no. Seamus didn't understand. He caught me wanking one day, I'd tied myself up, but he didn't understand that I only wanted to be tied up by _you_. No one else."

"You wanted... me?" There was uncertainty in Snape's tone now.

"Yes, sir," said Harry. "I've wanted you for a long time. I only want to belong to you."

"Harry," Snape began and Harry's whole body shivered on hearing his given name from the man's lips again "You are far too tempting, but the timing is not right. You are still my student, and no matter that you think your body might be ready, I don't think you should suddenly jump into bed with anyone straight after what happened tonight."

"Oh," said Harry, the disappointment almost choking him. "I'm an idiot. I should have realised you wouldn't want me. Can I borrow some clothes to get back to the dorm?"

Harry stood up, only for Snape to grab his wrist, hard. "Harry, you are not listening properly. I said the timing isn't right. _Yet_. I do want you and I intend to have you. All that you have to give me."

Harry's knees almost buckled. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that on the night you leave Hogwarts you had better be in my chambers, naked and on your knees, or you will feel your Master's wrath."

"You'll do it? You'll be my Master?"

"I will, Harry. I will." Snape reached out and traced his fingers along Harry's bottom lip. "From this moment on, even though I have not yet claimed you, you belong to me. No one else may touch you, is that clear? No more wandering the halls at night. You are mine, do you understand?"

Harry nodded, his throat tight. It was all he had ever wanted. To belong to Severus Snape.

***

Harry wasn't sure how he made it through the rest of the year, but he guessed his frequent wanking had something to do with it. He studied hard, wanting to do well, much to Hermione's delight and Ron's chagrin. There was no time for extras like flying and going to Hogsmeade, for in truth there was nothing for Harry in Hogsmeade. What he wanted was right here in the castle and he spent most of his Potions classes trying his best not to stare at his Master as he stalked around the room. Despite not having claimed him yet, Harry knew that Severus Snape was now indeed his Master.

Seamus had left to finish his studies at Beauxbatons, after the Headmaster rather forcefully suggested it after he discovered what had happened with Harry that night. Hardly anyone knew why Seamus had left so suddenly and Harry was happy to keep it that way. Harry tried not to think of it too much these days.

Harry slid onto the bench between Neville and Ron, with Hermione sitting on the other side of Ron. This was their Leaving Feast at Hogwarts and he felt a pang of nostalgia beneath his breastbone. Everyone else was settled, knew what they were going to do with their lives but after training to defeat Voldemort for so long, Harry knew that a career as an Auror was not for him. The only problem was, he didn't know what to do instead. He'd lost count of how many careers talks he'd had from Professor McGonagall, but he just couldn't decide. Maybe if Severus was going to be his Master, he could decide for him.

Harry glanced around the room as casually as he could until his eyes landed on the teachers' table. Severus was staring back at him, his eyes smouldering like a banked fire and Harry felt his breath hitch. He lifted up a goblet of pumpkin juice, hoping the cool drink would help to hide his blushes. Ron noticed where he'd been looking and nudged Harry in the ribs. "Tonight's the night, eh?" he grinned as he helped himself to some chicken legs.

Harry nodded, not looking back at the teachers' table. "What if he's changed his mind?" Harry mumbled to the table.

Ron shook his head. "Don't be stupid, Harry! Haven't you even noticed the way he's been looking at you all year?"

"He's been looking at me?" Harry's spirits lifted.

Hermione giggled. "You really haven't noticed? Harry, the man's been looking at you as if you're a rather tasty dessert and he wants to eat all of it and then lick the spoon for good measure!"

Harry's face flamed. "Really?"

"Really," Ron and Hermione said together and rolled their eyes. 

No, Harry hadn't noticed, for he'd been so afraid that if he even looked at Severus during lessons that his face would give him away and he didn't want to get Severus into trouble. Harry wouldn't have minded the secrecy and the sneaking around, but he knew Severus probably had had enough of that during his years of spying that he wouldn't want to do it anymore.

Dumbledore tapped his goblet for order and the murmurings and chatter in the Great Hall died down.

"First of all, I would like to extend hearty congratulations to our leaving class this year. For seven years you have continued your education, despite threats within and without. Your NEWTs are finished, you are all off on the next adventures of your lives and we will miss you. Please raise your glasses in a toast to the class of 1997!"

"1997!" The cheers were almost deafening as the whole school raised their glasses in honour of Harry and his year mates. Hermione and the other girls were crying into their dinner, while the Gryffindor boys looked at each other, before grinning and looking away again, although Harry thought he wasn't the only boy who felt a bit misty eyed too. It was the end of an era. Once silence descended once more, Dumbledore clapped his hands and ordered everyone to: "Tuck in!"

Harry didn't eat much, he was far too nervous and excited to eat. But finally the dessert course and the coffees were served, but Harry didn't feel much like eating sweets tonight either. Although, thinking about it, he decided that maybe he might need the energy later and so he tucked into a treacle tart, but it tasted bittersweet at the thought that it might be his last treacle tart at Hogwarts and Harry ended up leaving half of it.

There was a tap on his shoulder. Harry turned around to see Severus staring down at him. His heart almost escaped through his throat.

"Sir?"

"I believe we have an appointment, Harry," he said, ruffling Harry's chair. 

In public. In front of the whole school!

There were gasps of surprise and outrage, except from Harry's friends, who just nodded sagely, as if they'd expected this all along. Harry gazed up at the teachers' table, to find Dumbledore and McGonagall with their goblets raised and smiling at him. Harry nodded and took hold of Severus' hand.

"I believe we have, sir," said Harry as he followed his former professor out and down to the dungeons.

Harry remembered little of that journey, what he remembered most was the end of it when he was led straight through the living room and into Severus' bedroom. The bed itself seemed to take up most of the space, or maybe that was because Harry was anticipating what they might soon be up to in it. It was a black, wrought-iron affair with brass knobs on each corner of the bedstead. A black velvet coverlet with a pattern of silver stars was thrown haphazardly over the top of it, as if Severus or the elves hadn't made the bed properly that morning.

Severus sat down on the side of the bed and pulled Harry between his knees, holding Harry's waist to keep him in place. Harry had no intentions of running anywhere. Severus grabbed hold of Harry's head and tugged it down towards his; Harry's mouth opened automatically in anticipation of the kiss. The first brush of Severus' lips across his own was soft, almost tentative, as if he wasn't sure of the reception he would receive. Harry moaned and teased his tongue across the seam of Severus' mouth until Severus' lips opened and their tongues tangled in a ragged dance, their passion raging the longer the kiss went on. Harry was getting light-headed, but who needed air when he could live on his Master's kisses?

Harry was hard and aching, his cock pressing uncomfortably against the zip of his trousers and he shifted a bit within Severus' legs, hoping to ease the pressure somehow. Severus pulled his mouth away and gazed up at him.

"Strip for me pet," he ordered huskily. "I want to see you."

Harry nodded as Severus removed his hands from Harry's waist so that he could do just that. No one had ever paid this much attention to Harry as he disrobed before and despite his face feeling so hot that he was sure he could fry an egg on his cheeks, it was exhilarating too. Severus' eyes never left his; it was like the gaze was a weight all of its own and Harry revelled in it. How could he have doubted? Severus wanted this as much as he did, if the bulge in his trousers was anything to go by.

Harry took his time, undoing the knot of his Gryffindor tie as slowly as he dared, before throwing it to the ground, but feeling that he ought to have tidied it up. Severus seemed to notice his dithering.

"I don't care how much mess you make, just as long as you get naked as soon as you can."

"Yes, sir," said Harry, his hands working the buttons of his shirt open. It had been too warm to wear a jumper or robe today and he was glad of it now, it meant less clothes to remove. And getting naked meant being with his Master that much sooner.

Once his shirt was undone, Harry shrugged out of it and sat down on the floor to remove his shoes and socks, tugging them off as quickly as he could. He stood up and began to lower the zip of his trousers, the noise sounded awfully loud in the silent room. Severus' breathing was very ragged as he watched Harry's fingers as eagerly as he'd ever given out detentions. Harry stopped just before his zip got to the end and smiled at him, teasing.

"Are you looking for punishment tonight, brat? That can be arranged. Now get those trousers down before I tie you to the bed and yank them off myself!"

"Oh God!" Harry moaned at the thought of it and almost fell in the rush of desire that shot through him at the idea. "Yes! Oh, please! Do that, Master!"

Severus' eyes lit up with some inner fire as he stood up and pulled Harry against him. The kiss this time was not tentative in the least. It was powerful, Harry was being devoured, being claimed, and he loved it. As the kiss finished, Severus pushed Harry down to the bed, his gaze scorching Harry's bare chest. Conjured silken ropes appeared on the metal struts of the headboard and as Harry scooted up the bed, Severus took hold of each arm in turn and tied them securely with the silk bindings. They didn't hurt, in fact the silk sliding across his skin was quite erotic and Harry's hips bucked of their own accord, trying to get some friction on his cock.

Severus loomed over him, his knees either side of Harry's waist, and true to his word he used both hands to yank Harry's trousers down and off. The front of Harry's boxer shorts was damp with the evidence of his arousal, almost making the fabric by the head of his cock see-through and he tugged on his restraints. "Please!"

His Master took pity on him and tugged the shorts down and off, to be discarded somewhere with his trousers and the rest of his clothes. "Now what shall I do with my lovely pet, tied up and awaiting my pleasure?" Severus mused, almost to himself. "I could leave you here while I go and finish up my lesson plans for next year. You'll still be here in the morning, won't you?"

Severus made a move to get off the bed and Harry howled. "Don't leave me like this! Please! I ache! I ache for you, Master!" Harry gabbled.

"You want me, Harry? You want me inside you, is that what you want? My cock splitting you open until you feel you can't take it anymore. But you will take it, won't you? You'll take all of me."

"Yes, sir. That's what I want. Please." _Please don't send me away again_ , he didn't say, but he knew the words were in his eyes if Severus cared enough to look.

"Very well," said Severus as he waved his wand at himself and Harry was suddenly staring at the naked form of his Master. Severus' whole body was heavily scarred, as was Harry's own. His chest was quite hairy, but where there were scars, hair no longer grew on those parts so it was an interesting pattern of hair and baldness on his body. Severus' cock was a few inches longer than Harry's own, but it seemed quite a bit thicker and Harry wondered if it would even fit inside him.

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked, suddenly shy again.

Severus knelt astride him and caressed his cheek before kissing him softly. "You've never bottomed before?"

Harry shook his head. "Um, no. I – um – I've never really done anything before. With someone else, I mean."

"You're a virgin?"

Harry nodded, feeling embarrassment heat his cheeks once more. Damn his fair complexion!

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Harry. I'm quite honoured that you want me to be your first, but are you sure this is the way you want to go about it?"

"What do you mean?"

Severus waved his arms to encompass both of them. "The Master/pet, Dominant/submissive thing."

"I'm sure," said Harry. "I want to give control to you."

"Do you have a safeword?"

"Ice Mice," said Harry, knowing it was one of the things he would be least likely to cry out in the heat of passion.

Severus nodded and kissed him again before trailing little nibbles and kisses down his chest and then back up to each nipple. Harry realised at once what he'd been doing, marking those places where Seamus had once touched him and Harry blinked back a few stray tears, awed that Severus had remembered.

Severus knelt up between Harry's legs. "Bend your knees, feet flat on the bed."

Harry obeyed at once, feeling very exposed lying like that. Severus could see _everything_ and Harry had the strongest urge to press his legs close together, but he fought it. Severus summoned the jar that had been sitting on the bedside table and it smacked into his hand. "I won't lie to you, Harry. It does hurt a bit, especially the first time, but with the proper preparation, pain should be minimal. There's no reason this shouldn't be enjoyable for both of us."

Severus unscrewed the lid of the jar and then dipped his fingers; they emerged coated in a clear gel. "Have you ever done anything like this before? With fingers or toys?"

Harry shook his head. When he'd been masturbating, he'd never even thought of that part of him as a path to pleasure, for him it was always about his cock and the sensations he could wring from it.

"I'll make sure to stretch you well, then," said Severus as he leaned over Harry to kiss him, at the same time his slick fingers were caressing Harry's inner thighs. It felt good, more than good and Harry's legs widened of their own accord as Severus kept kissing him, kept stroking him. Harry struggled against his restraints, but not to get away, just to feel them to know he was tied.

It was strange, but being tied like this actually made him feel safe and more in control than he would have felt otherwise. Harry relaxed, the bonds going slack as Severus pressed his forefinger inside him. Severus swallowed Harry's gasp in his mouth as Harry tensed a little at that first breach, but the longer Severus fingered him, the better it began to feel. "All right?" Severus whispered against his mouth.

Harry nodded and shifted his hips, to let Severus know he was ready for more. Two fingers actually felt better than just one had and Harry wriggled, arching towards them. Suddenly pleasure so intense washed over him and precome spurted from his cock to land on his abdomen. "Ah!" Harry cried out, pulling his mouth away from Severus. "Oh, God!" Harry moved his hips again to get that wonderful sensation back again. "More!" he pleaded, writhing on those fingers.

"Good, eh?" Severus grinned as he pushed in another finger. Every second or third stroke he managed to find that wonderful spot again and Harry was wailing and thrashing about on the bed as Severus did his best to kill him with ecstasy.

"In me! Inside me!" Harry gabbled, wanting to feel Severus' cock inside him before he came. 

"So eager, pet? I like that," Severus said as he removed his fingers. He tugged a pillow down from the head of the bed and placed it under Harry's hips. 

Harry gazed deep into Severus' dark eyes, knowing he wanted to remember this moment forever. The fine sheen of sweat that covered both their bodies; the flop of fringe that was sticking to Severus' forehead; the way he was gazing with such desire at Harry as he coated himself with the lubricant. Severus grabbed hold of Harry's hips and entered him in two quick thrusts. Harry cried out at the unexpected pain, but there wasn't as much pain as he had feared. His cock had wilted somewhat though, lying curled on his belly. His muscles tensed, trying to repel the invader.

"Relax, Harry. It does get better, I promise." 

Severus reached between them and began to coax Harry's cock back to life as he thrust slowly in and out of Harry's body. The dual sensation of being filled and having his cock stroked by a firm hand was something Harry had never experienced before and it was making him feel tingly everywhere. He arched his hips, wriggling a bit and then, oh, God, there! Severus found that spot again and continued to stroke over it on every second or third thrust. Soon Severus' thrusts were getting more and more erratic and he let go of Harry's cock to grip his hips hard enough to bruise.

Harry could do little else but lie there, arching in his restraints as Severus pounded into him as if there was no tomorrow. The bedsprings creaked with their movements and Harry was writhing wildly beneath his Master, wanting to come so badly, but knowing that without his cock being touched it would be difficult at best. He drummed his heels on Severus' back, urging him without words to go faster and faster.

"Harry!" Severus wailed, stiffening above him and bathing Harry's channel with wet warmth as he reached his peak.

As Severus' orgasm faded, he leaned over and took the head of Harry's cock in his mouth. Harry shrieked as he felt himself enveloped in the moist cavern of Severus' mouth. No one had ever done this to him before and Harry knew it would not take him long to come, but he didn't have permission to come.

"Please, sir! Let me! Let me!" He begged, trying to hold off as he felt the tell-tale ache low down in his belly and his balls. Severus let his go of his cock and scooted up the bed, pressing his thigh down on Harry's cock.

"Come for me, Harry. Come for me now!" Severus bared his teeth and bit down hard on Harry's shoulder. 

The extra stimulus was too much and Harry came in hot pulses, spurting over Severus' thigh, his own thighs trembling at the force of his climax. "OHH! OHH! I love you!" Harry shrieked as the orgasm seemed to go on and on. He was floating somewhere near the ceiling. Harry hadn't realised he'd been crying until Severus wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb.

"It's all right, Harry. I've got you, I've got you," said Severus as he untied the bonds and cradled Harry in his arms as Harry came down, snuggling into Severus' chest.

"I don't want to go, Master," Harry whispered to Severus' chest.

"Who said anything about going? Do you think I'm going to let you go now that I've found you? You're mine now, Harry. For as long as you want to be."

Harry raised his head. "So this wasn't just a one time thing?"

Severus kissed him softly. "No, Harry. It was never meant to be a one time thing. I actually have a proposition for you."

Harry waggled his eyebrows. "You want me to be your sex-slave?"

Severus chuckled. "I thought you already were! No, it's more of a job offer. I meant what I said earlier, I did have lesson plans to make up; for my successor. I'm not returning to teach next term. I have purchased an apothecary in Diagon Alley, but you know I am not very good with the public. I need someone for front of house as it were, while I deal with the brewing."

"And you thought of me?"

"The Weasley twins mentioned something about you being very well versed in retail. Is it something you would consider? There is a flat above the shop, but we can buy somewhere bigger later on if we need to."

Harry gaped at him. "You want me to live with you? As your lover? And work in your shop?"

"Is it too soon?"

Harry grinned and toppled his Master to the bed, although to be fair Severus didn't seem to be making much effort to resist. Severus' hands settled on Harry's waist and Harry felt the urge to purr like a kitten.

"How soon can we move in?" Harry asked as he leaned down to kiss him. "For I'm ready now."

Severus playfully tapped Harry's quickening cock. "Insatiable brat."

" _Your_ insatiable brat."

"Indeed. Forever?"

"Forever," Harry agreed.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


End file.
